In the automobile and computer era physical activity for the population has significantly decreased.
Today, in industrial countries bicycles are used more for exercise than for transportation.
There are currently many different kinds of bicycles and exercise equipment available on the market. However, all this equipment possesses certain limitations and is not capable of providing a total body workout while providing transportation.
Bicycles are usually powered by the legs and feet and therefore provide no workout for the upper body. Some bicycles are arm and hand powered, but they do not provide any exercise for legs.
There are stationary exercise bicycles, such as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,376 and which provide a workout for arms and leg, but they cannot be used for transportation. There are also hand and foot powered bicycles such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,614 and 5,511,810 but they are not capable of providing multi-function operation.
To solve this problem, this invention combines three different methods of applying human power: stepping or running in place where the is standing or sitting and his feet are pressing swinging pedals, regular cycling, and hand rotation or reciprocating. Diversified exercises are achieved by installation of three stage transmission . Second stage pivots around a freewheel axle and has a special crankshaft with three sprockets. Compact size of the folded vehicle together with compact roller stand, permits for transportation in middle size car trunk and to be used for outdoor exercise.